


turnips for Halloween is way more traditional than pumpkins

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Halloween, also I wrote this to kinda be OT5-ish, ish, so if you read it that way thats cool my pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: The Gangsey are taught how to properly celebrate Halloween (aka the commercialized, American-centric, candy obsessed way) by Adam, who is somewhat appalled by his friends's Halloween experiences.





	turnips for Halloween is way more traditional than pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> For sokkalogic on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt!!

It started simply enough. Earth shattering things usually did. Adam had asked a simple question. What was your favorite Halloween costume? Simple. Easy. 

Not easy.

Ronan had shrugged, said, "Never really dressed up, we didn't really go trick-or-treating when I was a kid."

Gansey had said, "Oh, I never went trick-or-treating either, my parents were always busy hosting a Halloween party. But, hm, yes I think I dressed up one year? As Spider-Man, perhaps?"

Blue said, with furrowed brows, "Me neither. Too busy helping carve turnips and Halloween is one of the strongest days of the year for psychics, since the veil is so thin."

Noah, who was barely visible in the corner, but whose voice was clear when he spoke, said, "My favorite was the red Power Ranger costume."

Thank god for Noah.

"How is it," Adam began, knew his face was twisted in disbelief with a touch of dread, "That of all of us, only Noah and I had normal Halloweens?"

He could see Blue bristle at that. Her shoulders tense, and her jaw clench, and her gaze go sharp. She said, with a steely voice, "I _did_ have normal Halloweens. Normal for me, for my family, for the traditions we observed."

"Blue," Adam groaned, "You just said you carved _turnips._"

"That is a little strange, you gotta admit," Noah sighed. Adam hated that his voice was now less clear, like he wasn't strong enough to keep it a steady thing.

"Actually," Gansey said, "Turnips are far more traditional than pumpkins and are an integral part, historically, of Samhain and Calan Gaeaf."

Adam brushed that aside, he knew about Calan Gaeaf and Samhain, had heard Gansey talk about the two extensively. He knew they were culturally important, knew not everyone celebrated Halloween (some for religious reasons, some for cultural reasons, some because they were just sad souls who didn't enjoy the day) but he hated the idea of his friends not experiencing a _real_ Halloween. Over-commercialized, and belly-ache inducing candy gorging, and cheap scare's.

"Okay," Adam said, standing and dusting off the back of his pants. He had been sitting on the floor of Monmouth, and he knew how rarely either Gansey or Ronan bothered to actually clean the floor. "We're gonna go trick-or-treating, I'll take y'all to the best neighborhoods, show you the spots where they give full-size candy bars."

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Ronan groaned. He didn't manage to look as bothered by the idea as he was trying. "I know the maggot here could pass as a kid, maybe Gansey if he wears a mask and hunches a bit, but you and I are too tall."

Adam ignored Blue's indignant reply, choosing instead to start rummaging through the detritus of Monmouth to find something that would pass as costumes. He only had a few hours befroe the sun would set and Halloween finally begin. 

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I grew up super poor and only ever had one store-bought Halloween costume! (It was warrior Mulan and I loved it so much).


End file.
